1943
__TOC__ Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 22 -1181 patiënten en 50 personeelsleden van de Joodse psychiatrische inrichting Het Apeldoornsche Bosch vanuit Apeldoorn naar Auschwitz gedeporteerd. * 31 - De zuidelijke formatie van het Duitse Zesde Leger onder leiding van veldmaarschalk Friedrich Paulus geeft zich in Stalingrad over. ;februari * 2 - De noordelijke formatie van het Duitse Zesde Leger geeft zich eveneens in Stalingrad over. De Duitse tegenstand aldaar is gebroken hetgeen een keerpunt van de oorlog betekent. * 2 - Een Britse Pathfinder Stirling stort neer bij Hardinxveld-Giessendam (nabij Rotterdam) in Nederland waarna de Duitsers de overblijfselen van een H2S cm-radar vond. Het gevonden Rotterdam Gerät was de aanleiding om een wedren tegen de tijd te starten om de Britten bij te benen in de de ontwikkeling van de cm-radar. * 5 - De verzetsgroep CS-6 pleegt een dodelijke aanslag op Hendrik Seyffardt, luitenant-generaal b.d. en commandant van het Vrijwilligerslegioen Nederland. Honderden studenten worden gearresteerd. * 8 - Het Stille Oceaan-eiland Guadalcanal wordt eindelijk door de Amerikanen op de Japanners veroverd. * In de Doetinchemse voormalige pastorie 'Villa Bouchina' worden zes 'Mussert-Joden' geïnterneerd vanwege hun rol voor het Duitse Rijk van voor de oorlog. * 20 - De Mexicaanse vulkaan Paricutín ontstaat. * 22 - Sophie Scholl werd door een Duitse rechter veroordeeld tot de doodstraf wegens het verspreiden van antinazistische pamfletten. * 27 - Het Nederlandse onderzeebootmoederschip de Colombia werd de ter hoogte van Simon's Town door de Duitse onderzeeboot U-516 tot zinken gebracht. ;maart *27 - Bij een spectaculaire overval op het bevolkingsregister van Amsterdam wordt grote schade aangericht. De daders worden na een week verraden, opgepakt en gefusilleerd. *31 - Bombardement op 't Westen van Rotterdam, 326 doden en vierhonderd gewonden. ;april *1 - Koos Vorrink en andere prominente verzetsleiders worden door verraad van Anton van der Waals opgepakt en naar Sachsenhausen gedeporteerd. * 5 - Bij een geallieerd bombardement vallen in Mortsel meer dan negenhonderd doden en 1300 gewonden bij de burgerbevolking. De aanval was gericht tegen de Minerva-fabriek maar de bommen vallen meer dan een kilometer daarvandaan. *18 - De Amerikanen halen het vliegtuig neer waarmee de Japanse vlootvoogd Isoroku Yamamoto een inspectievlucht uitvoert. De admiraal komt om. *19 - De KLM DC-3 G-AGBB (voorheen PH-ALI, Ibis) op de BOAC lijndienst Bristol-Lissabon, met passagiers en KLM bemanning (Koene Dirk Parmentier als gezagvoerder), wordt aangevallen door Luftwaffe jagers. Het lukt hen te ontkomen en in Engeland te landen (Attacks on BOAC aircraft, Engelse Wikipedia). Andere aanvallen op hetzelfde toestel en tijdens dezelfde lijndienst: 15 november 1942 en 1 juni 1943 (fataal). * 19 - Albert Hofmann ontdekt het hallucinogene effect van LSD. * 19 - Het twintigste jodentransport vanuit de Dossinkazerne te Mechelen richting Auschwitz wordt op de spoorlijn Mechelen-Leuven (tussen Boortmeerbeek en Haacht) tegengehouden door drie jonge verzetslieden waardoor een aantal van de gedeporteerden kon ontsnappen. Nergens in Europa werd er tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog een dergelijke bevrijdingsactie uitgevoerd. * 19 - Oprichting van SMERSJ door Stalin * 21 - De Joden uit Villa Bouchina worden naar Concentratiekamp Theresienstadt getransporteerd, alwaar vier van hen (de groep is inmiddels uitgebreid tot acht) overlijden. * 29 - Duitsers maken bekend dat de Nederlandse krijgsgevangenen van mei1940 opnieuw geïnterneerd zullen worden met de April-meistaking tot gevolg. ;mei *3 April-meistaking bloedig neergeslagen. Einde gelijkschakelingspolitiek; verzet neemt toe. *17 - Operatie Chastise: De RAF vernietigt met een bombardement in het Ruhrgebied twee stuwdammen, waardoor de Duitse wapenindustrie een maand zonder stroom komt te zitten. *27 Stichting van het Comité National de la Résistance, de koepel van het Franse verzet. ;juni *1 - Bloedbad van Sochy *1 - De KLM DC-3 G-AGBB (voorheen PH-ALI, Ibis) op de BOAC lijndienst Bristol-Lissabon, met passagiers en KLM bemanning wordt aangevallen door Luftwaffe jagers. Het vliegtuig stort in zee en er zijn geen overlevenden (BOAC Flight 777, Engelse Wikipedia). Andere aanvallen op hetzelfde toestel en tijdens dezelfde lijndienst: 15 november 1942 en 19 april 1943. ;juli * 1 - In het zuidelijk Zuidzeegebied beginnen de Geallieerden een groot offensief tegen de Japanners; als eerste landen ze op het eiland Nieuw Georgia. De leiding is in handen van generaal Douglas MacArthur. * 10 - Geallieerde troepen landen op Sicilië. *24 - Bij het bombardement op Hamburg door de Engelse luchtmacht vallen duizenden doden. * 25 - Koning Victor Emanuel III ontslaat premier Mussolini en benoemt maarschalk Badoglio tot opvolger. Mussolini wordt bij het verlaten van het paleis gearresteerd. * 29 - NSB-burgemeester G. Bisschop van Schoonebeek wordt vermoord door het verzet ;augustus * 12 - Het Philadelphia-experiment wordt uitgevoerd. * 17 - Britse bommenwerpers bombarderen Duitse fabrieken in Peenemünde. Hierdoor zijn de Duitsers genoodzaakt de fabricage van de V-1 raketten te verplaatsen. ;september * 3 - Geallieerde strijdkrachten sluiten een wapenstilstand met de nieuwe Italiaanse regering. * 12 - Mussolini uit gevangenschap bevrijd door Duitse commando's onder leiding van Otto Skorzeny. Hij krijgt de leiding van een Italiaanse tegenregering, de Republica Sociale Italiana. ;november-december * 28-1 - Conferentie te Teheran tussen Roosevelt, Churchill en Stalin waarbij besloten wordt tot een westelijke Geallieerde invasie op de Franse westkust. Tevens wordt bepaald dat de naoorlogse Poolse oostgrens zal samenvallen met de Curzon-lijn; ter compensatie krijgt Polen het Duitse gebied ten oosten van de rivieren de Oder en de Neisse. * - Er komt een nieuw geneesmiddel beschikbaar: penicilline. Geboren ;januari * 1 - Charles Schwietert, Nederlands journalist, politicus, communicatie-adviseur, schrijver en publicist * 5 - Ignace van Swieten, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter (overleden 2005) * 9 - Jaap Schilder, Nederlands gitarist/pianist van The Cats * 11 - Edwin Rutten, Nederlands zanger en presentator (De Film van Ome Willem, Het Klokhuis)) * 11 - Paul Goossens, Vlaams studentenleider en journalist * 15 - Margaret Beckett, Brits politica * 17 - René Préval, president van Haïti * 17 - Chris Montez, Amerikaans zanger * 19 - Prinses Margriet, zuster van de Nederlandse koningin * 19 - Janis Joplin, Amerikaans zangeres (Me and Bobby McGee) * 19 - Lee Nelson, Amerikaans pokerspeler * 20 - Roel van Duijn, Nederlands anarchistisch politicus en actievoerder (Provo) * 21 - Hein Pannekoek, Nederlands burgemeester van de gemeente Tynaarlo * 24 - Bé Jansema, Nederlands burgemeester van Coevorden * 30 - Jos Staatsen, Nederlands politicus, ambtenaar en topman (overleden 2006) ;februari * 3 - Dennis Edwards, Amerikaans zanger van The Temptations * 5 - Nolan Bushnell, Amerikaans ondernemer * 6 - Fabian Forte, Amerikaans popzanger * 7 - Peter Carey, Australisch schrijver * 9 - Joe Pesci, Amerikaans acteur (Raging Bull, Goodfellas) * 9 - Joseph Eugene Stiglitz, Amerikaans econoom en winnaar Nobelprijs (2001) * 15 - Klaas Wilting, Nederlands voorlichter van de politie van Amsterdam en producent van bedrijfsfilms * 20 - Carlos, Frans zanger (overleden 2008) * 22 - Horst Köhler, bondspresident van Duitsland. * 25 - George Harrison, Brits gitarist van The Beatles * 28 - Hans Dijkstal, Nederlands politicus (VVD) ;maart * 1 - Piet Veerman, Nederlands zanger (o.a. The Cats) * 2 - Tony Meehan, Britse drummer en mede oprichter van The Shadows (overleden 2005) * 3 - Mark Dex, Vlaams zanger * 5 - Hans Blokland, Nederlands ambtenaar en politicus * 9 - Bobby Fischer, Amerikaans schaakgrootmeester (overleden 2008) * 11 - Harry Ruben, Nederlands wethouder van de gemeente Appingedam * 15 - Jean-Paul van den Broeck, Belgisch striptekenaar * 21 - Tonny van Leeuwen, Nederlands voetbalkeeper (overleden 1971) * 22 - Anderson Mazoka, Zambiaans politicus (overleden 2006) * 22 - Germaine Groenier, Nederlands programmamaakster, regisseuse, (scenario)schrijfster (overleden 2007) * 22 - Ria van Velsen, Nederlands zwemster * 22 - George Benson, Amerikaans jazzgitarist * 23 - Marva, Vlaams zangeres ("Rode rozen in de sneeuw") * 24 - Guy Mortier, Vlaams hoofdredacteur van het blad Humo en panellid in Alles kan beter. * 25 - Paul Michael Glaser, Amerikaans acteur * 26 - Bob Woodward, Amerikaans journalist, onthulde samen met collega-journalist Carl Bernstein de Watergate affaire, die leidde tot het aftreden van de Amerikaanse president Richard Nixon * 29 - Eric Idle, Brits acteur, lid van Monty Python * 29 - John Major, Brits premier * 29 - Vangelis, Grieks componist ("Chariots of Fire", "Conquest Of Paradise") * 31 - Matthijs Röling, Nederlands kunstenaar * 31 - Christopher Walken, Amerikaans acteur ;april * 2 - Larry Coryell, Amerikaans fusion-gitarist * 4 - Wik Jongsma, Nederlands acteur * 7 - André Landzaat, Nederlands acteur * 13 - Tim Krabbé, Nederlands schaakkenner en schrijver ("Spoorloos") * 23 - Gert-Jan Dröge, Nederlands tv-presentator, programmamaker, journalist, acteur en schrijver (Glamourland) (overleden 2007) * 23 - Frans Koppelaar, Nederlands kunstschilder * 28 - Klaas de Vries, Nederlands politicus (PvdA) * 30 - Bobby Vee, Amerikaans zanger ;mei * 2 - Paul Somohardjo, Surinaams politicus * 5 - Michael Palin, Brits acteur, lid van Monty Python * 11 - Les Chadwick, Brits bassist van Gerry & The Pacemakers * 16 - Wieteke van Dort, Nederlands actrice en zangeres * 16 - Ove Kindvall, Zweeds voetballer * 24 - Gary Burghoff, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. M*A*S*H) * 26 - Erica Terpstra, Nederlands politica (VVD), voorzitter NOC*NSF en zwemster * 27 - Cilla Black, Brits zangeres en presentatrice ;juni * 1 - Ely van Tongeren, Nederlands muzikant * 2 - John Lilipaly, Nederlands politicus (PvdA) * 8 - William Calley, Amerikaans oorlogsmisdadiger * 14 - Piet Keizer, Nederlands voetballer (AFC Ajax) * 15 - Johnny Hallyday, Frans acteur en zanger * 15 - Poul Nyrup Rasmussen, Deens politicus * 15 - Xaviera Hollander, Nederlands zakenvrouw, bijgenaamd The Happy Hooker * 26 - Foppe de Haan, Nederlands voetbaltrainer * 27 - Harm Ottenbros, Nederlands wielrenner ;juli * 1 - Johan Bontekoe, Nederlands zwemmer * 5 - Robbie Robertson, Amerikaans muzikant van o.a. The Band * 10 - Arthur Ashe, Amerikaans tennisser * 10 - Tonnis Musschenga, Nederlands gedeputeerde van de provincie Groningen * 11 - Howard Gardner, Amerikaans psycholoog * 12 - Driek van Wissen, Nederlands dichter en leraar * 12 - Christine McVie, Brits zangeres (o.a. Fleetwood Mac) * 21 - Jan Tuttel, Drents-Nederlands natuuractivist, columnist, publicist en tv-presentator/programmamaker (overleden 2006) * 26 - Mick Jagger, Brits zanger van de Rolling Stones * 28 - Richard 'Rick' Wright, Brits toetsenist van Pink Floyd (overleden 2008) * 29 - Edward Herrmann, Amerikaans acteur * 31 - Susan Flannery, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. Dallas) ;augustus * 2 - Jeltje van Nieuwenhoven, Nederlands politica (PvdA) * 5 - Rudy Polanen, Surinaams dominee en mensenrechtenactivist (overleden 2008) * 7 - Mieke Jaapies, Nederlands kanovaarster * 9 - Ken Norton, voormalig Amerikaans wereldkampioen boksen * 11 - Pervez Musharraf, Pakistaans president * 11 - Denis Payton, Engels saxofonist (overleden 2006) * 17 - Robert De Niro, Amerikaans filmacteur * 17 - Karel Biddeloo, Vlaams stripauteur (De Rode Ridder) (overleden 2004) * 19 - Alko Lammersma, Nederlands wethouder van Pekela ;september * 3 - Valère Vautmans, Vlaams politicus (overleden 2007) * 6 - Roger Waters, Brits bassist en zanger van Pink Floyd * 8 - Marnix Kappers, Nederlands acteur en tv-presentator * 12 - Hannes Meinkema (pseudoniem van Hannemieke Stamperius), Nederlands schrijfster * 12 - Maria Muldaur, Amerikaans zangeres * 16 - Oskar Lafontaine, Duits politicus * 20 - Sani Abacha, Nigeriaans dictator (overleden 1998) * 23 - Julio Iglesias, Spaans zanger * 28 - Marcel Colla, Belgisch politicus * 29 - Lech Walesa, Pools politicus, president en winnaar van de Nobelprijs voor de vrede ;oktober * 2 - Paul Van Himst, Belgisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 5 - Steve Miller, Amerikaans zanger, leider van de Steve Miller Band * 6 - Cees Veerman, Nederlands zanger en gitarist van The Cats * 7 - Ad van Denderen, Nederlands fotograaf * 7 - Oliver North, Amerikaans militair, middelpunt van Iran-Contra schandaal ten tijde van Reagan-regering * 8 - Chevy Chase, Amerikaans acteur en komiek * 9 - Peter Faber, Nederlands acteur * 10 - Tuur De Weert, Vlaams acteur (Maurice in F.C. De Kampioenen) * 17 - Gerrit van Bakel, Nederlands kunstenaar (overleden 1984) * 18 - Andrej Bajuk, Sloveens econoom en politicus * 22 - Jan de Bont, Nederlands filmregisseur (Speed) * 22 - Catherine Deneuve, Frans actrice en filmproducente * 22 - Robert Long, Nederlands zanger, cabaretier, columnist en tv-presentator (overleden 2006) ("Kalverliefde", "Het leven was lijden", "Gisteren vloog ze nog") * 22 - Wolfgang Thierse, Duits politicus * 23 - Paul Wessels, Nederlands politicus (D'66) * 24 - Maarten van Rossem, Nederlands historicus ;november * 1 - Salvatore Adamo, Belgisch/Italiaans zanger ("Inch Allah") * 5 - Sam Shephard, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Joni Mitchell, Amerikaans zangeres ("Big Yellow Taxi") * 7 - Wim Noordhoek, Nederlands radiomaker, journalist en auteur * 11 - Jorien van den Herik, Nederlands ondernemer en voorzitter voetbalclub Feyenoord * 20 - Veronica Hamel, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. Hill Street Blues) * 22 - Billie Jean King, Amerikaans tennisster * 22 - Mario Anni, Italiaans wielrenner * 23 - Günther Beckstein, Duits advocaat en politicus (o.a. premier van Beieren) * 24 - Douwe Breimer, Nederlands farmacoloog * 28 - Randy Newman, Amerikaans zanger en tekstschrijver * 30 - Oscar Harris, Nederlands/Surinaams zanger * 30 - Thijs Wöltgens, Nederlands politicus en bestuurder (overleden 2008) ;december * 6 - Keith West, Brits zanger * 6 - Rita Deneve, Vlaams zangeres ("De Allereerste Keer") * 8 - Jim Morrison, Amerikaans zanger van The Doors, dichter en componist * 11 - John Kerry, Amerikaans politicus en presidentskandidaat * 11 - Alain de Benoist, Frans politiek filosoof, schrijver, journalist * 13 - Ria Mazzacani, Nederlands filosofe en tafeltennislegende * 18 - Keith Richards, Brits gitarist van The Rolling Stones * 18 - Bobby Keys, Amerikaans saxofonist * 19 - Steve Miller, Brits pianist * 21 - Aimé Anthuenis, Belgisch voetbalcoach * 22 - Paul Wolfowitz, Amerikaans politicus * 22 - Silvia Sommerlath, latere koningin van Zweden * 23 - Harry Shearer, Amerikaans schrijver en acteur (The Simpsons) * 24 - Tarja Halonen, Fins juriste en politica * 29 - Hanja Maij-Weggen, Nederlands politica (CDA) * 31 - Ben Kingsley, Brits acteur (Gandhi) ;exacte datum onbekend *Robert Gellately, Amerikaans historicus *Gerardus Maximus Karel Kockelkorn, Nederlands politicus *Norman Whitfield, Amerikaans songwriter (Motown) (overleden 2008) *Marga Neirynck, Vlaams dramaturge en hoorspelactrice (overleden 2008) Overleden ;januari * 7 - Nikola Tesla (86), Servisch-Amerikaans elektrotechnicus, natuurkundige en uitvinder * 12 - Jan Campert (40), Nederlands dichter en schrijver * 26 - Michael Kozal (49), Pools hulpbisschop en martelaar ;februari * 6 - Hendrik Seyffardt (71), luitenant-generaal b.d. en commandant van het Vrijwilligerslegioen * 18 - Henri Polak (74), Nederlands vakbondspionier * 19 - Gerrit Willem Kastein (32), Nederlands arts en verzetsheld ;maart * 16 - Joël Vredenburg (76), Nederlands (opper)rabbijn * 20 - Judikje Simons (38), Nederlands gymnaste * 21 - Sergej Rachmaninov (69), Russisch componist en pianist ;april * 18 - Isoroku Yamamoto (59), Japans admiraal * 30 - Otto Jespersen (82), Deens taalkundige ;mei * 4 - Gerrit Imbos (21), Nederlandse verzetsstrijder ;juli * 1 - Willem Arondeus (48), Nederlands schrijver, kunstenaar en verzetsstrijder * 2 - Lea Nordheim (39), Nederlands gymnaste * 2 - Gerrit Kleerekoper (46), Nederlands turncoach * 9 - Han Hollander (56), Nederlands sportverslaggever * 21 - Charles Paddock (42), Amerikaans atleet en olympisch kampioen * 23 - Anna Polak, Nederlands gymnaste * onbekend - Willy Kruyt (65), Nederlands politicus ;augustus * 24 - Simone Weil (34), Frans schrijfster en filosofe * 30 - Eustachius van Lieshout (52), Nederlands zalige, missionaris in Brazilië * 30 - Eddy de Neve (58), Nederlands voetballer ;september * 17 - Estella Agsteribbe (34), Nederlands gymnaste ;oktober * 9 - Pieter Zeeman (78), Nederlands natuurkundige * 18 - A.M. de Jong (55), Nederlands schrijver * 31 - Max Reinhardt (70), Duits regisseur en acteur ;november * 13 - Maurice Denis (72), Frans kunstschilder * 24 - Reina Prinsen Geerligs (21), Nederlands schrijver en verzetsstrijder *28 november **In de nacht van 27 op 28 november wordt de onderzeeër U-542 tot zinken gebracht door een Wellington-vliegtuigbommenwerper. **De Conferentie van Teheran gaat van start. Churchill, Roosevelt en Stalin vergaderen in het Iraanse Teheran over o.a Operatie Overlord, de landing in Normandië. De Sovjets smeken al enige tijd om een tweede front te openen. ;december * 23 - Theo Thijssen (64), Nederlands schrijver *4 december **Het Joegoslavische Verzet vormt een voorlopige regering. Categorie:1943 Category:Jaaroverzicht